


Art for DestinyBigBang Equilibrium Emblue_Sparks, ShantiRani

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: This is the art I prepared for the incredible story Equilibrium, fromEmblue_Sparks, ShantiRani. Go read it !!! ♥♥♥
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Destiny Big Bang





	Art for DestinyBigBang Equilibrium Emblue_Sparks, ShantiRani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/gifts), [ShantiRani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShantiRani/gifts).



> Working with you has been a dream, I hope my drawings give some credit to your beautiful story.  
> Hugs!!!

I hope the kudos rain down on your story because it really is very beautiful and deserves it!  
Hopefully we will meet again in any other BigBang! ♥♥♥


End file.
